Just A Little Nudge
by Freakster88
Summary: When Ragnarok shouts something unpleasant in the middle of class Kid starts to become uncomfortable around Chrona. Especialy with the question she's asking! Rating for Ragnarok, Simple as that. Also a special moment in Chrona's bedroom. Kid/female!Chrona.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any off it charaters. Sad I know

Death the kid and Chrona had their normal pure relaionship as always. Sinced they kissed or anything many people didn't even believe they were dating. The most they did was hold hands. Thats why today seemed so different. Like Kid wanted more. Though he couldn't describe it, and today for some reason he couldn't stop glancing at her while he sat next to her in class. Unfortunally a little weapon happed to notice and poped out.

"Hey you Shinigami, what you trying to get some today? You've been staring at Chrona all during class!" Ragnarok yelled out. Everyone went silent. The worst part of it was that his father was teaching today. He looked up at Kid and gave him a thumds up. He blushed deeply. He turned to the the side and turned pale when he saw Maka clenching one of her many hardcover books while looking at her notes. He turned to the other side and saw Chron's face turn lite gray while trying to cover her face. 'Great, look what that stupid little plushie did now!' Kid though angry.

A/N: Okay this is just a preview. Should I continue this or not? R&R please!


	2. Rumors and Idiots

A/N: Kuro, here Ok so I'm going to try to continue it. This chapter is gonna be a little short too but not as short as the last. So….yeah have fun! I hope it's not as bad as the last chapter….'cause to me that was just horrid to me. Oh yeah and this whole chapter might be in normal POV depending on how I feel.

Disclaimer: I do mot own Soul Eater. Sadly, many people are glad I don't. ;A;

X X

Normal POV

When class was finally over everyone started staring Kidd and Chrona and whispering which got him irritated. While walking to lunch Chrona tugged on Kid's shirt.

"U-um Kidd kun, I-I don't k-know how to d-d-d-deal with all these st-stares and whispers." she said nervous.

"Don't worry what they're talking a about is probably a lie anyway." Kid really hated it when other started rumors. It showed how much of an idiot some people were.

"It's about what Ragnarok said in class today isn't it?"

"Probably. Then again maybe not." Kid replied just hearing about the rumor again were getting on his nerves. Though he just kept walking trying to keep calm.

"Was it true?"

"No."

"So, why where you staring at me. I noticed to b-but I d-dint know how to deal with it so I didn't say anything."

"No reason.", Kid was getting nervous was he that obvious. Damn.

"And what does 'get some' mean anyway?", now with that Kid had to blush. _'Man, the things she says sometimes._' he thought to himself.

"Kid-kun are you okay? D-do you have a-a c-c-cold?.! I-I d-don't k-know h-h-how to deal with c-colds!"

"No, I'm fine….I'll tell you what it means after school…."Kid said starting to calm to down.

This was going to be a long day.

X X

As Chrona and Kid got to lunch Kid could feel the back of his burning. Of course, it was no one other than Maka glaring at him. When he finally noticed he shuddered. Kid tried to ignore it and sat down next to Chrona and rest of them like always.

"Kid." Maka said sternly glaring.

"Yes, Maka?"

"What is everyone talking about?"

"I don't know."

There was serious tension in the air then. Chrona got scared as Kid and Maka glared at each other. Black*Star started to get frustrated that no one was paying attention to him.

"Oh, god, man! I'll tell you what everyone is talking about. Everyone thinks Kid is gonna do Chrona today!" Black*Star yelled irritated. This earning him a Maka-Chop. Everyone then kept eating in silence. Then suddenly Ragnarok popped out of Chrona's back.

"Hey, Chrona! Hand over your pizza." Silently she gave it to him without complaints. He hesitated for a second but then returned inside of her. Then finally the bell rang. Death the Kid and Chrona were the first to get up and walk to there next class.

"Hey Kid-kun, are you mad at Maka?"

"No, Chrona."

"Mad at me?"

The young Shinigami look at her surprised.

"Why would you ask that?"

"W-well because of what R-Ragnarok a-and Maka said."

"what would that have to do with you."

Chrona just shrugged her shoulders. They stayed silent for a while UNTIL Kid finally said something.

"Don't let anything they say get to you. I wouldn't force you to do anything you're not ready for."

"I know Kid-kun." Chrona replied.

X X

Chrona POV

I don't why I said like that. I didn't even stutter . I was just so sure and I wanted to let him know. I looked into his eyes and blushed. As we go to our next class everyone stared. I didn't know how to deal with it. I was starting to get lightheaded. Good thing no one we knew was there yet so there weren't many people.

"Chrona, Kid. You may take your seat." Dr. Stein said smiling.

I nodded quietly, to scared by the stares. Kid noticed and grabbed my hand to take us to our seats.

X X

Kid's POV

Man these stares are annoying! Just full of people who don't know how to shut up!

X X

Normal POV

(A/N: Time skip: after school sorry ^^U)

When Kid went to Chrona's room after school she nervously held his hand. After they entered her room they heard a click.

"Hey!" Kid screamed banging on the door. He could hear Soul and Black*Star on the other side of the door.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR GOD HAS GIVEN YOU A HEAD START!" cried Black*Star.

"Have fun." Soul 'cooly' said.

Kid angrily turned around to Chrona who was in the corner. He walked up to her.

"Chrona, can't we unlock it from the inside?"

"I'm sorry b-but I-I-I-I l-lost it!" Chrona said about to cry. Kid looked at her and sighed.

"I guess we're trapped." Kid said giving up. She nodded

"This is going to be a long afternoon."

X X

A/N: Kuro here, now I finally updated sorry that it took so long School is really annoying me -_-U. Please don't hurt me I was also working on _Don't Touch Her. Now with this I finished what was in my book so I have to write out the rest and then type as I normally do. So you guys just need to take your butts out your mouths and wait! -shot- Also what questions should Chrona ask Kid in her room *wink wink* *nudge nudge* please let me know what goes on in those dirty little minds of yours -shot-_

_Please review and thank you for sticking with me and my long updates._


	3. Confronting Questions and Getting Answe

_**A/N: Hello, there! Finally an update so sorry it took so long now this might be the last chapter or the next one will be I don't know yet. You'll know by the end of this chapter.**_

XX

Chrona POV

Kid tries to calm down and think of ways to comfort me since it was obvious I was freaking out.

"Kid-kun, are you mad?" I asked a little afraid of his answer. He turned to me with the soft eyes that I always used for support.

"Not, really. Yes I'm mad at Soul and Black Star but I'm trying to calm down so it doesn't ruin my composure.:" he said giving me a soft smile. It made feel a little better. He sat on my bed and gestured for me to come sit next him. I got up to do so while blushing a bit. I don't get it…. The knot in my stomach is getting worse. I though I was getting used to it by now. I sat down next to him griping onto the sheet while my knuckles slowly turn white.

"Chrona are you okay? You seen unwell?" He stares at me with a concerned look. Aww great, now I'm worrying him with my problems. Nice going, selfish. I instantly try to change the subject.

"So um, Kid-kun, can I ask you the question from before?" I look at him confused noticing his face turn possible 8 different shades of red. Did I do something wrong? Is the blushing a good thing or a bad thing? I really don't know how to deal with this confusion and skin changing colors!

He clears his throat.

I listen intensely.

:Um….Sure Chrona please begin…" I hesitate for a second but do as he says.

" So, um what does what Ragnorak said mean?" That's when my heart stopped for a couple of seconds because what I saw really scarred me a little. Kid actually smiled at me. He then started to…giggle?

"U-uh a-a-are you -o-o-okay?.!"

**XX**

**Death the kid POV**

**XX**

I couldn't help myself but giggle at her. I hope it didn't offend her but her innocence is very laughable. Okay she asked so instead I guess I will show her….

I turn my head toward her after calming down and smile at her. She blushes at me once again.

"I think more of a active lesson would be of better explanation. Don't you?"

"I don't know Kid-kun I'm not very good at participating in lessons. Especially active ones." I started to learn toward her slowly gaining more confidence in this. I can see her face turning grayer and grayer. I slowly close my eyes as I close the distance between us.

**XX**

**Normal POV**

**XX**

Chrona's eyes widen as she suddenly feels heated lips between her own. She watches him in shock not knowing what to do as he suddenly lightly grips her arms straddling her.

'W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what is he doing to my face!' thought Chrona as she closed her eyes in slight fear and gasp when she felt a wet appendage stroke her bottom lip. Kid took this as an approval (when it really wasn't) and shot his tongue into her mouth. Chrona started to relax and couldn't help but let out a slight moan. He then parted from her much to Chrona's dismay. Kid leaned a little down on her bed and placed Chrona on him smiling. He smirked at her flushed face.

"You okay?" She nodded vigorously earning her another kiss. This time softer and more gentle just on the lips. Chrona gained her small amount of courage and brought her hands up to his raven hair and started to caress it during the kiss as a sign to deepen it. Kid caught on and did so. Shoving again his tongue into her mouth and caressing her fragile body. She let out numerous soft moans and gasp as he separated from her lips and to her collar bone. She felt like she was going to explode from this but in a good way. He started to breathe on her neck causing her to shiver. She gently stopped him and pushed him off a little.

"Kid-kun so this is what "Get Some" means" Kid laughed at this.

"Well… this is our version." He replied at he gently placed another kiss this time on her forehead. From then on Chrona though that she actually would like their version more than the original.

**XX**

**A/N: Yay! This is finally done I'm really sorry I took so long. First my Computer stopped working but when we got it fixed I couldn't think of anything then my keyboard stopped working and once we got it fixed I still couldn't think of anything! It sucked! Talk about MAJOR WRITE BLOCK! But it's slowly going away so I'm starting to write again. Please be patient R&R :D**


End file.
